


Entwined In The Sheets

by magiteks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cat Boys, Cuddling, FFXValentines19, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiteks/pseuds/magiteks
Summary: Of course, none of this is malicious, they’re just fighting with each other, but lovingly. They both keep fighting, letting their hands hit each other in an attempt to sway the other from keeping a hold of the blankets.With this, they edge closer to the side of the bed, and before they both know it, they fall, landing together in a pile of covers.-for irl_kat on twitter! happy late valentines!





	Entwined In The Sheets

Both kittens, both a nightmare.

Prompto is currently snuggled up in the bedroom, blonde ears and tail swishing about as he relaxes, eyes closed, content.  
He always manages to get the blankets taken off him by Noct whenever they sleep next to each other, and the small blonde hates it, mostly because he gets cold.  
However, he takes this time to relax and warm up under the soft plush covers, lying down and purring gently.

But his quiet time won’t last long.

Noct has just finished helping Ignis in the kitchen, and he knows exactly where Prompto is and exactly where he wants to be himself.  
Noct walks into the bedroom and immediately pounces on the blonde, wrestling Prom for them as his tail flicks and his dark black ears are pinned back in a playful manner.  
“Let me have them!” Prompto squeals in delight as he laughs, head back and grinning, his purrs loud.  
They both wrestle each other for the sheets, desperate for the comfort. God knows why they won’t share.  
“No!” Noct responds, tail flicking still as he pushes against the other and attempts to take them off Prompto.

While this is all happening, Ignis is in the kitchen in the other room, attempting to create lunch for them all.  
He can hear them play fighting and rolls his eyes, exhaling softly. He pushes his glasses up his nose slightly and continues to chop up some carrots.  
“If you two don’t stop fighting, I’ll be having the covers!” The taller says loudly, however the playing doesn’t stop, the mews and noises only becoming louder.  
Ignis cherishes them, despite how much of a nightmare they can both be when playing, it’s all in jest and he’ll always adore them regardless of anything.

Of course, none of this is malicious, they’re just fighting with each other, but lovingly. They both keep fighting, letting their hands hit each other in an attempt to sway the other from keeping a hold of the blankets.  
With this, they edge closer to the side of the bed, and before they both know it, they fall, landing together in a pile of covers.  
Prompto only laughs, and now jumps on noct, towering over him as their tails entwine.  
The smaller looks at Noct, blue eyes blinking as he grins.  
“Give it up, captain, I’ve got the high ground.”  
Noct scoffs at this, bringing his hands to the blondes waist.

With their tails entwined, Noct raises an eyebrow.  
“Oh yeah? High ground means nothing.” He grins, beginning to tickle Prompto, who only begins to scream.  
Laughter fills the room once more as Noct tickles Prompto, leaning up and nuzzling the other as he continues.  
He’s marking his favourite boy, scenting him subconsciously as they play together.  
They’re close. Always have been, and always will be.

“I love you, even if you take the covers!” Noct laughs as he tries to regain his breath, still tickling Prompto to no end.  
The blonde can’t even reply as he’s overcome with laughter, trying to beg Noct to stop.  
Moments like these will always be ingrained in their memory. They’re happy together.  
With Ignis there too, despite being in the kitchen currently, it makes the house feel like a home. The three of them happy together, always.

With their tails still entwined, the smaller eventually collapses onto his boyfriend below him, curling up and purring gently as Noct does the same, holding onto Prompto as they purr. They share the covers now, content, albeit on the floor.  
“You’re an ass…” Prompto whispers, his voice rumbling with the pure happiness, purrs adding such a soft tone to his voice. He truly does love his boyfriend.  
The blondes hand goes to the others ear and gently tickles at the base, hearing him purr in tune with his own.  
It’s so gentle and so loving, happy, content.  
They continue to cuddle on the carpet floor, covered in the softest of blankets, trying to regain their breath.  
“Do you think we should, y’know… get up off the floor soon?” Prompto asks after a few minutes of them being wrapped in each others arms.  
Noct scoffs, tilting his head back and laughing ever so slightly.  
“Possibly…? Probably. But I don’t want to let you go.” Noct responds, smiling as his hands go to hold onto Prompto’s waist, claws ever so slightly digging in. That causes a chain reaction in the smaller, making him blush before he whines and collapses his weight onto his boyfriends chest, turning his head and just relaxing as he yawns.  
“So easy.”  
Prompto’s blush continues to cover his cheeks, freckles seemingly blending in with the soft skin they lay on. Soft purple eyes look at deep blue.  
“I love you.” Prompto says softly as he goes to press a kiss to Noct’s cheek, nuzzling against the skin after as he smiles. So unbelievably happy.  
Tails flick and intertwine as Noct shows his affections back to his boyfriend. That’s when the purring picks up again.  
Noct’s always been a louder purrer, pressing more affection and love to his boyfriends face and purring sweetly, Prompto joining in.  
Both wrapped up in the soft covers, entwined and close, purring up a storm.  
“I love you too, blondie.”

They spend the day like that, and most of the evening. It’s easy for them to pass the time in each others arms, no care about the world outside, nor to any issues going on around them. Both just happily wrapped up in the duvet covers, pressing kisses and whispering to each other as they play.  
Times like these are ones they cherish, despite everything, it’s always been them and always will be. So incredibly in love with each other, their tails always entwined in a sign of love.  
You could never split them apart.  
Noctis really does adore his boyfriend, more than anything in the world. He could never imagine a life without his sunshine waking up next to him every day, always there to make him smile. His sunshine, his sunflower, his lavender, his love.

“Should we go and ask about lunch?” Noct pipes up as they cuddle, realising that he was hungry.  
Of course, this causes Prompto to sit up quickly, eyes wide as he gasps.  
“Yes!”  
With that, they get up, both still wrapped up in the blanket and holding hands. They walk into the kitchen, laughing and smiling as Ignis greets them.

“Finally, you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was late! its not one of my best works but i hope this worked out well!  
> follow me on twitter: @giadioamicitia!
> 
> i’ve been having a really hard time lately with university but i hope to get back into writing again and improve ofc !!   
> thank you so much for the support so far!


End file.
